


Believe me

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, k pop - Fandom, lee taeil - Fandom, taeil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Over stimulation, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Reader Fawns over the stunning Lee Taeil.





	Believe me

Light streams in through sheer curtains, and your entire room takes on a hazy yellow cast as you open your eyes. You finally have a day off with your boyfriend, Taeil, who is facing you, snuggled up against you. You feel his breath hit your neck in slow even breaths. The two of you are a tangle of limbs, as close as you can get. You gently run your fingers through his short hair, eyes fixed on his soft features. You stroke his cheek tentatively, waiting to see if he stirs. He doesn’t so you take a chance you rarely get, your fingertips dance across his features. You caress his jaw, trace his lips, toy with his ears. He almost never lets you touch his face like this, and usually shies away from any affection focused on him. He finally stirs when you lean in to gently kiss his nose. 

“Y/N?” He mumbles sleepily. “Good Morning, baby” You grin, kissing his lips. He smiles back, blushing lightly. He closes his eyes again and stretches, untangling himself from you, before curling back against you again. You pepper his face in kisses until he is giggling and fully awake. “Stop” he giggles, pushing you playfully, “Let me sleep” He says but his eyes are open, his lips turned up into a perfect smile. “We almost never get to spend an entire day together and you want to sleep all day?” you fake a pout. “No,” He responds, the tone is his voice sending shivers up your spine “but I want to spend most of it in bed” He pushes you gently onto your back, he cages you between his arms and leans down, kissing you slowly but full of passion. 

You pull him against your body, deepening the kiss. His leg slides between yours, pressing against your core, you whimper, needing more. You strip each other, neediness replacing the gently passion you started with. He moves quickly down your body, settling between your legs. He wastes no time, quickly licking up your center a few times before sucking and licking your clit. You moan, hands gripping the sheets, hips moving against him. When your muscles start to tighten with need for release he stops, pulling away from you. You whine but you are cut off by his lips crashing against yours. You hand snakes between your bodies, wrapping around his cock. He moans as you pump him, your pace is quick and desperate. He whimpers when you pull away, pushing him on his back and taking his head in your mouth. You suck hard, hand moving up his shaft and your tongue paying special attention to his head. Your mouth moves down his entire length, you swallow around him before moving back up. His hands tangle in your hair, gently guiding you to the pace he needs. His cock twitches, as you swirl your tongue over his head, his moans sounding desperate. You are guided up and down his cock a few more times. 

“Y/N” he moans out, spilling into your mouth, you swallow every bit and lick him clean. You lay back down beside him, face to face. He kisses your forehead, his eyelids heavy. “Don’t fall asleep, we aren't done yet, baby” you whisper in his ear. He smiles, “ You are so perfect” he tells you, you blush. “I’m also really lucky, I get you all to myself, you shower me in affection and you are really, really hot” You tell him, kissing him where ever you can reach. He shakes his head, you caress his cheek, “One day you will believe me baby.” you reassure him. He pulls you close, kissing you, his fingers run through your hair and his tongue slips past your lips. Your legs tangle together, as you try to pull each other as close as possible. His teeth graze your lower lip and you moan, feeling his cock respond, hardening against your stomach. His hand slips between your bodies, fingers deftly moving in small, controlled circles on your clit. His mouth moves to your neck, planting soft kisses and little bites over your skin. He slips a finger into you, thumb moving over your sensitive nub. His finger rubs your walls, and he adds another, curling both of them in tandem. His thumb speeds up, your walls clench around him and you moan in his ear as you climax, fingernails making half moon indentations in your palm.

He pulls his fingers from you, licking them clean. The obscene gesture making you want him even more. He hovers over you, aligning himself with your entrance before slamming into you. You cry out, gripping his shoulders, hard. His pace is unrelenting, you move under him, granting him the perfect angle. He kisses your shoulder, you moan in his ear, overstimulated from his assaulting pace. You feel your orgasm approaching fast, as your nails bite into his shoulder. He moans in your ear, his lips grazing it, making you moan again. Your orgasm crashes into as his lips find your neck, you nails rake down his back. You muscles clench, causing his hips to snap into you with renewed vigor. He moans, hot breath hitting the damped skin of your neck. You whimper, his pace not giving you time to recover, sending you spiraling. He nips the delicate skin of your neck, causing another moan to tumble from your lips. You skin is afire with the buzz of overstimulation, muscles tensed in anticipation of release. He moans again, this time a bit closer to a growl, his powerful thrusts grow uneven. He bites at the bend between your neck and shoulder, just as your extremities start to tingle. “Taeil” you cry out, your voice is high and tight. You cum again, every muscle in your body quivers. He climaxes, moaning quietly. 

He lays down beside you, both of you are sweaty and breathless. You prop yourself up on your side, planting a few sweet kisses on his forehead. He grins, eyelids heavy again. You run your hands over his hair until you both drift to sleep.


End file.
